Rester Femme
by Floggin' Fiona
Summary: Annie thinks of Eric. *Now with translation of the French bits*


A/N: Part of the TWoP 7th Heaven Lyric Wheel. This is my first fan fic ever, so please be constructive in your critisisms. Lots of thanks to Halcyon, who sent me the lyrics, helped me with some of the French things, did some pep-talking, and beta-read the story. *Now with translation of the French bits.* Scroll down, they come after the lyrics.  
Title: Rester Femme  
Author: Tijmetje  
Rating: G  
Category: Drama, POV  
Warning: vaguely spoilerish for season 7  
Distribution: ff.n  
Summary: Annie thinks of Eric.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, I don't know (or care) who does. I don't own the characters, Brenda Hampton owns them or something.

***

Eric is a good man. He is a man of God. He is my husband. _Mine_. He promised to love me forever, to be faithful.

If only he were a little stronger.

He counsels people. He is very good at it. He has helped many of the children's friends and their families. He helped his own family.

Sometimes he helps single women. It's so hard for them, all alone, without a husband. Not all men are as good as Eric. Some leave their wives and families. Some are quitters. I'm so happy I have Eric.

The single women can be a bit misguided, though. Sometimes they start flirting with Eric. Usually he doesn't notice, but I do. It's not his fault. He trusts people too easily. By now, he should know that the one thing women want is a good, honourable husband. Like my Eric. That's why they try to steal him from me. But Eric is a good husband. A bit naïve, but still. He is a good husband.

Correction.

He _was_ a good husband.

He pretends it's just another troubled young lady. But I know better. The way he talks about her, the way his last sermon touched upon her problems, the way he keeps insisting she is no different from the others He thinks I don't notice. Fool. I notice everything.

"Mom? Can you help me with my homework?"  
Simon.  
I keep forgetting he's still a school boy. He has become quite the handsome young man. He'd better treat that nice girlfriend of his properly, like a good Christian boy ought to.  
"Sure, honey. What do you want me to help you with?"  
"Can you quiz me on these French verbs?"  
"Ok. I will do."  
"Je ferai."  
Je ferai tout pour t'encourager. When you lost your goal, I helped you go back to the church.

"I have done."  
"J'ai fait."   
Tu as fait une chose horrible. Tu m'as trahi.

"I would do"  
"Je ferais."   
Je ferias semblant de croire tes mensognes. All the lies. I can pretend to believe them. For a while. Just so you have time to see your errors and return to me. Where you belong.  
"Are you ok, mom?"  
"Yes, I'm just remembering my French lessons. I do"  
You said that. When they asked you if you wanted to marry me.  
"Je fais"  
Je fais rien.

***

Axelle Red

Rester Femme

Laisse-moi rester femme  
Laisse-moi rester femme  
Je ferai tout pour t'encourager  
Ne pas t'étouffer  
Pour que tu m'aimes  
Je donnerai tout le temps qu'il faudra  


Je porterai plus que mes bas noirs  
Je ne te demanderai plus de m'appeler  
Quand tu rentres tard  


Et même si je voulais savoir  
Où tu es et qui tu vois, qui te sépare de moi  
Je ferai semblant de croire tes mensonges  
Et j'aime autant fuir les gens que ça dérange  
Mais laisse-moi rester femme  
Ne fût-ce qu'en larmes  


J'abandonnerai mes séries à savon  
Je ne te comparerai plus aux héros de mes pulp fictions  
Oh non  
Mes discours de sécurité  
Appartiennent au passé  


Et même si je voulais savoir  
Où tu es et qui tu vois, qui te sépare de moi  
Je ferais semblant de croire tes mensonges  
Et j'aime autant fuir les gens que ça dérange  
Mais laisse-moi rester femme  
Laisse-moi rester femme  
sans arme  


Laisse-moi rester femme  
Laisse-moi rester femme  
Je ferai tout pour t'encourager  
Ne pas t'étouffer  
Pour que tu m'aimes  
Pour que tu m'aimes  
Pour que tu m'aimes  


***

Translation of the French bits

Je ferai - I will do  
Je ferai tout pour t'encourager - I will do everything to encourage you  
J'ai fait - I did  
Tu as fait une chose horrible - You did a horrible thing  
Tu m'as trahi - you have betrayed me  
Je ferais - I would do  
Je ferias semblant de croire tes mensognes - I would pretend to believe your lies  
Je fais - I do  
Je fais rien - I do nothing  



End file.
